


Tidy Desk

by Cesare



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-06
Updated: 2011-12-06
Packaged: 2017-10-27 00:16:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/289468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cesare/pseuds/Cesare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles has a suspiciously tidy desktop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tidy Desk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [palalife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/palalife/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Desk](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/5701) by palalife. 



Charles foresaw that there would be challenges involved in earning his Ph.D. early and turning right around to become a professor. He thought it might be difficult to get the students to acknowledge his authority. He expected it might be an obstacle to keeping order in the classroom, conducting productive discussions, overseeing useful lab work.

He didn’t anticipate that his main problem was going to involve keeping his trousers on.

Charles chose his clothes very carefully. On his own time, he favored open collars, close-fitting waistcoats and drainpipe trousers, but he dressed for the classroom in layers of linen, tweeds and woolens, everything loosely cut and slightly dowdy, in order to at least attempt to fit in with the rest of the faculty and project an older mien. But either Charles had done a terrible job of costuming himself, or Erik Lehnsherr had a particular taste for pensioner’s clothes on a very young man, because he hadn’t given Charles a moment’s peace since they met.

And truth be told Charles wouldn’t have minded a bit, except for the unfortunate and critical fact that Erik was one of his students. The further facts of the case-- that Erik was two years older than Charles, coolly self-possessed and almost unbearably handsome-- certainly had no bearing on the situation. It was unethical, through and through, and that was that.

Or so Charles kept telling himself, but then Erik would show up just as Charles was finishing up his office hours, and crowd him against the bookshelves and pluck at the hem of the day’s suit jacket or cardigan or jumper vest, and slide his long fingers along Charles’s belt, and, well. The desk was right there.

“You know,” Professor Leland said one day, “you keep a very tidy office, Dr. Xavier. Nothing on the desk but inbox, outbox, a blotter and the current task at hand. Some of our young adjuncts and assistants could learn from your example.”

Charles hastily inched the drawer out a bit and tucked down the protruding corner of his discarded shorts, nudging the drawer shut again just as quickly. “Oh yes,” he said. “Quite.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Tidy Desk (Gratification Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/385337) by [pearl_o](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearl_o/pseuds/pearl_o)




End file.
